A Better Man
by InfinityStar
Summary: Olivet reports to Ross on her evaluation of Goren after Tate's. This was the part of her job she hated most.


**A/N: Thank you, Heather, for reminding me that this story was out there! This was written on the USA forum about four years ago in response to the prompt "I guess he was born that way." I thought I had posted all those stories here as well, but I missed this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dr. Elizabeth Olivet looked across the desk at the man who sat in front of her. This was the part of her job as a consultant to the police department she hated the most. When asked to perform an evaluation, there was no confidentiality. That always put the patient on edge, cautious about what was stated or omitted. Some of them said very little. Others opened the floodgates. In both cases, it made her job difficult. She was obligated to report back to the department, and knowing that whatever was said could get back to their commanding officers made establishing trust and rapport almost impossible.<p>

She flipped open the thick file in front of her and reviewed her latest entries. "I'm not quite sure what you're looking for, Captain Ross."

"In terms of conviction rates, Goren is one of my best detectives. He's a top notch investigator and a solid interrogator. In light of recent personal events, I need to know how he's doing, mentally."

She offered him a small smile. "That's not an easy question to answer. His mental state...his entire life...is complicated."

"He was born that way, I guess," Ross commented.

Olivet shook her head. "No, he wasn't. He could easily have turned out like his brother did. But he overcame his birthright and became a better man than he was born to be. You have no idea what it took for him to do that, and he deserves a great deal of credit for it. He never just went with the flow, and that is why he tends to buck the system. Detective Goren does not cave to convention. He follows his own path, led by his conscience and a very strict code of moral ethics. That was why he went to Tate's to investigate his nephew's allegations. He heard about an injustice and he was unable to sit idly by and allow it to continue." She sighed and reiterated, "He's a complicated man, captain. I don't pretend to fully understand him. But I do not question his fitness for duty, either. There are times when he will struggle, but that's something he's done his whole life."

"Struggle? With what?"

"Anger, for one. He has a lot of anger, but he rigidly controls himself. It would take a great deal of provocation for it to get away from him."

"What else?"

Olivet hesitated for a moment before she continued, "His partner."

"What about her?"

"In addition to his anger concerns, he has significant abandonment issues. Detective Eames has been his partner for a very long time, and that is more important than you could ever imagine. He has a deep bond of affection with her and I can say with confidence she is the most significant person in his life now. He doesn't really have anyone else. It's important that you understand that, Captain Ross."

Ross nodded. He knew from observing the partners since becoming captain that she was dead-on about Goren's attachment to his partner. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. He is not as unstable as people think he is. He has been through a lot and he has shown remarkable resilience. I won't say he is undamaged, but he has survived. He can do his job as well as he ever has, but he needs time to recover his bearings in his life and with his partner."

Ross nodded his head, willing to give Goren that. "One more thing, Dr. Olivet. Is he a danger to himself or to others?"

"No, he's not," she answered, without hesitation. "But remember, he depends on Eames to keep him grounded. She enhances his stability. With her around, you don't need to worry about him."

He rose and shook her hand. "Thank you, Dr. Olivet."

"Oh, one more thing, captain." When he turned from the door, she added, "I know he can be difficult to deal with, and his methods are not exactly by-the-book, but please try to give him the leeway to do his job in his own way. He gets the results you want. You don't have to understand him to let him do his job. That will help alleviate some of the tension between you.

He nodded. "I'll try, doctor. Thank you."

Danny Ross left the office and Olivet leaned back in her chair. She hoped her advice would do some good. It was about time Goren got a break. His recent life seemed to jump from one catastrophe to another and she wasn't certain he could handle much more.


End file.
